Mon Eternelle Tentation
by debby69
Summary: OS pour le concours "Hot Sport" du forum Lovelemon-in-fic, que dire... Bella, Edward... un peu de sport et du lemon, du lemon et du LEMON...


**Alors voici ma contribution au concours de lovelemen-in-fic**

**« hot sport »**

**Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir**

**WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route...**

**bonne lecture**

**- MET - **

**Mon Eternelle Tentation**

Parfois, je me demandais ce que je faisais là.

Je me présente, Edward Cullen, 25ans, diplômé de l'école de médecine depuis 3 ans – oui je sais c'est jeune mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe le bac à même pas 15 ans – j'habite à Forks, patelin paumé de l'état de Washington – sérieusement personne ne vient volontairement à Forks à moins d'aimer la pluie ou d'être atteint de Xeroderma Pigmentosum, mais bon moi j'y suis né alors… j'ai l'habitude – je travaille à Port Angeles, je suis médecin sportif.

Et parfois je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais là.

C'est vrai, à la base, si j'avais fait médecine, c'était pour sauver le monde. Faire de l'humanitaire, partir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Aller là où il y avait un cruel manque de médecin, là où, faute de moyens, des gens mouraient encore d'une simple grippe.

Ce n'était, malheureusement, pas les destinations qui manquaient… Darfour, Laos, Somalie, certaines favelas Brésilienne, une grande partie de l'Asie – où les traditions menaient la vie dure à la médecine occidentale… Aller faire comprendre à une ancienne que pour un diabète, il fallait de l'insuline et non se faire frotter le dos avec une cuillère en argent… enfin bref, j'avais l'embarra du choix.

Ou, j'aurais encore pu travailler avec mon père, Carlisle Cullen, à l'hôpital… devenir un grand neurochirurgien, ou alors diagnostiquer et soigner des maladies rares… un genre de Docteur House en moins cynique…

Mais au lieu de ça, je bossais avec mon frère, Emmett, dans le club sportif qu'il avait repris quelque années plus tôt après une carrière de footballeur avortée – blessure. Il avait dit vouloir rester dans le milieu, comme il disait, il avait eu la chance que quelqu'un le remarque, lui donne ça chance, alors il voulait faire pareil avec la « jeune génération ». Mais bosser avec des futurs footballeurs lui rappelait trop ses rêves brisés, alors il avait fait un compromis.

Un club de gymnastique.

Donner à chaque gymnaste, l'opportunité de progresser, de monter son talent ou sa valeur. Ça lui plaisait, il aimait ça et ça ce voyait.

Je bossais donc avec Emmett, au départ ça ne devait être que temporaire, 1 mois ou 2, le temps de trouver un remplaçant au docteur Gerandy, qui après près de 30 ans de bons et loyaux services pour le club avait décider de prendre sa retraite.

J'avais accepté, je venais de finir mes études de médecine à Dartmouth dans le New Hampshire et cela me permettait de passer l'été en famille avant d'aller « sauver le monde ».

Puis finalement, j'avais proposer à Emmett de rester, j'avais acheter une petite maison perdue dans la forêt avoisinant Forks (pour le plus grand plaisir de ma mère), j'envisageais même de prendre un chien (j'avais de l'espace à revendre et ça me ferait toujours une compagnie le soir que je rentrerais).

Parfois quand j'étais lassé de ma vie au combien trépidante, je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas parti, pourquoi j'avais choisi de rester.

Vous aussi, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'avais changé d'avis, pourquoi j'avais « oublié » mon rêve de devenir médecin humanitaire pour finalement devenir médecin dans un petit club sportif.

Je vais vous le dire : j'ai été hypnotisé.

Je discutais avec Emmett de la clavicule douloureuse d'un de ses gymnastes quand je l'avais vu.

Elle était sortie des vestiaires dans un petit justaucorps d'entraînement noir, ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets d'acajou entouraient son visage d'ange. Elle avait sur l'épaule un sac à dos d'où dépassait une serviette éponge bleue, elle était pied nu (comme la quasi totalité des gymnastes présents dans la salle) mais ses pieds à elle m'attiraient, ils étaient si jolis, tout petits et tellement mignon.

Elle passa devant nous, nous saluant d'un geste de la main et d'un léger sourire avant de virer rouge tomate et de baisser la tête, elle trébucha quelques mètre plus loin avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Elle s'arrêta aux barres asymétriques et posa son sac au sol. Je la regardais s'étirer gracieusement, elle était magnifique, un ventre plat, des seins (petits mais bien ronds et droits, j'avais eu une petite amie Tanya je crois, elle avait des gros seins mais pas symétrique… c'était vraiment bizarre) qu'on a envie de prendre dans les mains pour ne plus les lâcher, des cuisses finement musclés qui rejoignaient une paire de fesse absolument sublime, ronde et ferme à souhait… à croquer…

Elle enfilait ses protections de poignet quand Emmett me ramena durement au sol… il m'apprit que la jeune fille, Isabella Swan, était sa gymnaste la plus prometteuse, seulement 13 ans et déjà qualifiée pour les championnat régionaux… Elle était revenue à Forks l'année dernière, elle avait quitté sa mère et son beau père qui déménageaient sans arrêt pour vivre avec son père et avoir ainsi la stabilité nécessaire à tous sportif de haut niveau.

Il continuait à me parler de sa jeune prodige alors que moi je me traitais silencieusement de gros pervers, j'avais 22 ans et je fantasmais à fond sur une enfant de 13 ans. Bordel, j'avais presque 10 ans de plus qu'elle… je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de penser à son égard… j'étais un grand malade.

J'avais laissé mon frère en plan et étais retourné dans mon bureau m'occuper de la clavicule de mon patient, un jeune homme de 19 ans, avec lui aucun risque… c'était pas du tout mon type (NDA : je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité… juste que en tant que femme pour moi imaginer Edward ou Rob homo ça serait du pur gâchis…^^)

Au cours de ses 3 années j'avais été amené à croiser la jeune Miss Swan, un bon nombre de fois, après tout j'étais son médecin sportif, et elle était – hors agrées – d'une maladresse sans non et malgré le temps passé, elle m'attirait toujours autant mais je résistais à la tentation, ma copine à cinq doigts m'aidait beaucoup à « relâcher » la pression quand mes penchants pervers voulaient reprendre le dessus (ce qui arrivait au moins une fois tout les deux jours) son père aussi m'avait involontairement aider, le voir arriver à un entraînement en uniforme de shérif, arme à la ceinture m'avait coupé – provisoirement – toute envie.

Pourtant tel l'obsédé que j'étais devenu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder s'entraîner de loin, j'admirais son corps et sa grâce. Me répétant sans cesse que jamais je ne pourrais faire autre chose que la regarder…

Parfois je pensais que je devais vraiment être maso.

On était donc samedi en fin d'après midi, j'avais presque fini ma commande de gaze, bande et autre gel anesthésient quand Emmett entra dans mon bureau en soutenant une Isabella, boitillante et aux yeux larmoyants.

_**« Edward, je peux te laisser t'occuper de Bella, elle a trébuché et je dois conduire les poussines pour une compétition ? »**_

_**« Emmett, je suis médecin… je te rappelle que c'est pour ça que tu me paye… »**_

_**« Vous êtes les derniers, j'ai tout fermé, t'auras plus qu'à mettre l'alarme en partant »**_

_**« Pas de soucis… »**_

_**« T'es sûr ? »**_

_**« Mais oui… va donc t'occuper de tes poussines avant que ça ne deviennent des benjamines… comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de Miss Swan... »**_

_**« Ok, on se voit demain chez les parents. »**_

_**« Oui, à demain. »**_

Il parti après avoir aider Isabella à s'asseoir à mon bureau. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte je reportais mon attention sur ma tentation absolue, Isabella Swan. Comme à mon habitude j'essayais d'avoir l'air décontracté et naturel.

_**« Alors jeune fille, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé cette fois ? »**_

_**« Je retournais au vestiaire quand le tapis de sol sur lequel je marchais a décidé de se faire la mâle, résultat j'me suis tordu la cheville et j'ai super mal »**_

_**« Ok… je vais commencer par te donner un antalgique pour la douleur » **_J'allais jusqu'à un placard ou je pris deux gélules et je lui tendis avec un verre d'eau, elle les avala sans broncher_**. « Bon voyons voir cette cheville… installe toi sur la table… ça sera plus pratique si je dois de bander ou te poser une attèle… »**_

Elle se leva en gémissant. Aussitôt je fus près d'elle et je passais un bras autour de sa taille la soutenant du mieux que je pouvais en restant le plus éloigné possible de son corps au combien délicieux… être si près d'elle était une véritable torture, je me forçais à penser à autre chose alors que mes doigts frôlaient sa taille fine. Je l'aidais à monter sur la table.

_**« Merci docteur… j'ai vraiment mal quand je prend appuis sur ma cheville droite »**_ me dit elle en baissant la tête.

_**« Pas de quoi… Emmett aurait pu te mettre directement sur la table d'auscultation… ça aurait été plus pratique pour toi… je me dis parfois qu'il a vraiment tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau… tout l'inverse de moi quoi… »**_

Et là j'entendis un petit son magnifique, entre le rire et le gloussement… je crois que ce son aurait pu me faire perdre la tête… mais pour ça il aurait fallu que je soit encore en possession de mes facultés mentales… et c'était rarement le cas quand j'étais en présence d'Isabella.

Je lui rendis son sourire tout en m'asseyant sur un tabouret devant elle. Je pris sa cheville entre mes mains et je pu retenir un frisson tant sa peau était douce… ses pieds n'avaient pas vraiment grandit pendant ses trois ans… elle devait faire du 35… 36 au grand maximum…. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi mignon (Edward on se calme… c'est une cheville… une cheville blessé alors tu te concentres et tu fais ce qu'on t'a appris à l'école de médecine…)

Je passais les minutes suivantes à lui palper la cheville, lui demandant de la plier au maximum puis de la tendre.

_**« Bon, elle n'est pas cassé… c'est déjà une bonne chose »**_

_**« ouf… j'avais peur que ce soit cassé… j'vais pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement…»**_

_**« Oui mais pas tout de suite… j'voudrais que tu laisse ta cheville reposer au moins deux semaines… »**_

_**« Deux semaines ! C'est pas possible… les qualifications pourles Championnat nationaux sont dans un mois… je dois m'entraîner si je veux être sélectionner… » **_

_**« Ecoute… pour être sélectionnée tu dois y participer et pour y participer tu dois être en condition… si tu ne prends pas soin de ta cheville, elle te lâchera et ça pourrait être bien plus grave… tu comprends ? »**_

_**« Je comprends… mais c'est certainement ma dernière chance d'être qualifié… c'est la dernière année où j'ai une chance d'aller aux jeux olympique… vous pouvez pas comprendre… »**_

_**« Alors explique moi… »**_

_**« j'vais avoir 17 ans… les prochains jeux seront dans 4 ans… je serais trop vieille… »**_

_**« Trop vieille à 21 ans… t'en rajoute pas un peu là… »**_

_**« Non… je ne me fais pas d'illusion… la plupart des gymnastes arrêtent la compétition à 19 ou 20 ans… alors c'est cette année ou jamais »**_

_**« Je comprends ton point de vu… mais crois moi… ce n'est pas en négligeant ton corps que tu vas y arrivé… regarde Emmett… »**_

_**« Quoi Emmett ? »**_

_**« il était comme toi… sportif dans tout les pores de sa peau… il était en passe de devenir professionnel mais à trop tirer sur la corde, elle a fini par céder… rupture des ligaments croisés… opération… rééducation… genou foutu…carrière brisée… c'est ce que tu veux ? »**_

_**« Non… mais… »**_

je ne la laissais pas finir. _**« Pas de mais Isabella… je vais te mettre de la pommade, te faire un bandage ensuite tu vas rentrer te reposer… c'est clair…»**_

_**« Oui docteur… »**_

Je me levais pour prendre le nécessaire pour lui faire son bandage. Mais avant je lui appliquais de la crème chauffante… c'était parfait pour les entorses, ça détendait le muscle et soulageait de la douleur. Alors que la sa jambe était posée sur mes genoux pour que je puisse la masser tranquillement, je l'entendis pousser un petit gémissement. Aussitôt je relevais la tête pour la voir rougir en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir d'autres gémissements.

J'adorais quand elle rougissait, elle était encore plus jolie comme ça, le rouge contrastant à merveille avec le blanc de sa peau et avec le chocolat de ses grands yeux. J'aimais tellement ça que mon corps commençais à réagir… Focus Cullen, on se concentre…

Baissant le regard je tombais sur son justaucorps, contrairement à d'habitude elle ne portait pas celui « d'entraînement » noir avec des jambes non c'en était un « de compétition » mais il ne me semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu, il était bleu nuit avec des dessins blancs, se mariant à merveille à son teint pale et ses joues roses. Les strass la faisaient briller de mil feu, je l'imaginais sans peine le jour de la compétition, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon bas, légèrement maquillée, elle sera encore plus magnifique que d'habitude…

Histoire de me changer les idées et de ne pas prendre de routes pour le moins… glissantes dirons nous, je lui demandais.

_**« Nouvelle tenue ? »**_

_**« Oui… mon père vient de me l'acheter… l'ancienne commençait à me serrer ça me gênait sur certaine rotation… elle est jolie ? »**_

Je venais de finir son bandage, je relevais la tête pour plonger dans un océan de chocolat.

_**« Oui… très jolie… » **_

Ma voix était peut être un peu trop rauque pour parler d'une tenue de gymnastique car elle rougit de plus bel mais ne baissait pas les yeux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait capable de détourner le regard.

Alors sans la quitter des yeux, je reposais délicatement sa jambe avant de me relever. Je me retrouvais ainsi debout entre ses jambes, à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps. Lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent sa jambe nue je la senti tressaillir, sa poitrine se souleva plus rapidement, frôlant mon torse à chacune de ses inspirations.

Visiblement, elle était aussi troublée que je l'étais. Doucement, je m'approchais de son visage, laissant mon nez taquiner le sien alors que je prenais de profonde inspiration, me shootant à son odeur, un mélange subtil de fleur - du freesia je crois – à de la fraise avec une pointe épicée de transpiration (elle venait de s'entraîner et s'était blessée avant d'avoir le temps de se doucher) le tout donnant un parfum des plus entêtant et envoûtant, enfin pour moi… j'avais trouver ma propre marque d'héroïne et comme un grand nombre de toxico je ne pu résister plus longtemps. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes alors que je lui demandais dans un dernier éclair de lucidité.

_**« Isabella… Demande moi d'arrêter… »**_

Elle prit une lente et profonde inspiration avant de reprendre. _**« Je préfère Bella… »**_

_**« Bella… » **_

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour craquer et m'emparer de sa bouche. J'avais à de trop nombreuses reprise imaginé ce moment, je m'étais trop souvent réveillé en sursaut d'un rêve érotique ne me laissant comme solution que la douche froide et le changement de caleçon, j'avais passé bien trop d'heure à fantasmer sur ses lèvres qu'elle coloriait en rouge les jours de compétition et pourtant je n'étais absolument pas préparé à la décharge électrique que je ressenti quand ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes pour de vrai.

Bella du le ressentir également puisqu'elle recula de quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard dans le mien, je gémis à la perte de lèvres. Nous nous fixions pendant quelques secondes avant de partir tout deux à la recherche de l'autre, comme pris de frénésie.

Une de mes mains monta prendre son doux visage en coupe, l'inclinant légèrement pour me donner le meilleur angle tandis que la deuxième se frayait un chemin sur sa taille allant parfois caresser le bas de son dos recouvert du tissu pailleté.

Timidement je sentis les bras de Bella venir encercler ma nuque, ses doigts jouant doucement avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux.

Voulant encore plus, je fis lentement passer ma langue sur les lèvres, l'invitant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche. Lorsque ses lèvres séparèrent ma langue en profita pour partir à la recherche de son homologue, quand elles se rencontrèrent des étincelles partirent de ma poitrine pour rejoindre mon bas ventre, me faisant vivre une multitude de sensation.

A bout de souffle, je fus contraint de quitter sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle. Posant mon front contre le sien mon regard fut aussitôt capturé par ses yeux dans lesquelles j'avais l'impression de voir briller les étincelles qui avaient précédemment traversés mon corps.

Caressant tendrement sa joue, je lui murmurais.

_**« Si tu savais tout ce que tu m'as fait… »**_

_**« Montrez moi docteur… »**_

_**« Vu la situation… je pense que tu peux m'appeler Edward »**_ Je lui piquait un baiser sur le coin des lèvres _**« et tu peux me dire « tu » aussi… »**_

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard. _**« Montre moi… Edward… »**_ Elle dit mon prénom d'une manière si sensuelle, comme si elle faisait rouler chacune des lettres sur sa langue, j'aurais pu jouir juste en l'entendant m'appeler.

_**« Ne me tente pas Bella… tu sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu… »**_

_**« Je ne joue pas… embrasse moi encore… »**_

Et qui étais-je pour lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait, surtout quand j'avais l'impression d'avoir plus besoin de ses lèvres que de l'air qui me permettait de respirer.

Alors je repris ses lèvres, forçant de suite le barrage de ses dents retrouvant avec plaisir sa langue.

Je sentis une de ses mains quitter mon cou pour descendre le long de mon torse pour ensuite passer sous mon T-shirt. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement quand ses doigts redessinèrent les contours de mes abdominaux avant de lentement continuer de relever mon haut avant de me forcer à quitter ses lèvres pour pouvoir retirer mon haut.

Une fois mon T-shirt à terre, elle passa ses doigts sur mon torse jouant avec le fin duvet qui s'étalait là. Alors que ses gestes provoquaient de délicieux frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, j'en profitais pour l'observer. Elle avait les joues rougis, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers et ses yeux suivaient le trajet de ses mains sur moi.

Je laissais mon regard descendre un peu plus encore suivant la ligne gracieuse de son cou avant de suivre lentement le léger décolleté de sa tenue pour bloquer sur sa merveilleuse poitrine – qui en 3 ans avait eu le temps de se développer – ses seins étaient, certes, plus gros (chose rare pour une sportive de haut niveau, surtout à son âge) mais toujours aussi beau, je les observais monter et descendre au rythme saccadé de sa respiration.

Elle frissonna lorsque ma main se posa sur sa cuisse, caressant sa peau avec douceur avant d'aller se poser sur sa taille fine. Lentement mon autre main alla détacher ses cheveux, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos.

_**« Tu es tellement belle »**_

Si c'était possible elle rougit encore plus. _**« Merci… toi aussi… »**_

_**« Moi… je suis belle ? »**_

_**« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin si mais… »**_

_**« Je sais… » J**_e passais une main dans ses cheveux alors que je me penchais pour aller embrasser le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait juste au niveau de sa carotide. Elle laissa sa tête repartir en arrière en gémissant tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, caressant de ses doigts mon dos. Encourager par ses gestes, ma bouche continua son exploration, traçant d'une centaine de baisers un chemin jusque sur le haut de sa poitrine.

Parfois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laper lentement sa peau afin de goûter à la saveur si particulière de son corps. Si mon sexe n'avait pas déjà été – depuis longtemps – tendu à bloc dans mon jeans, nul doute qu'il l'aurait été à l'entente des gémissements que Bella poussait quand ma langue jouait sur elle.

_**« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu faire ça… »**_

Ma main droite passa dans son dos à la recherche de la fermeture éclair de son justaucorps pendant que ma bouche taquinait la pointe de son sein durci encore recouvert de tissu alors que ma main gauche s'occupait de son autre sein, palpant avec douceur l'arrondi de sa poitrine, taquinant du bout des doits la pointe dressée.

_**« Ô… Oui… »**_

Pousser par ses gémissements, je fis lentement glisser son justaucorps sur ses épaules, découvrant sa poitrine. Dés qu'elle fut mise à nue ma langue alla taquiner une pointe rose et dressée. Je ne délaissais pas pour autant le deuxième petit bourgeon puisque je le fis tendrement rouler entre mes doigts.

Les sensations étaient incroyable, plus j'en avais plus j'en voulais… je ne pensais pas que je puisse, à un moment donné dire « stop »… j'en voulais toujours plus… j'avais BESOIN de toujours plus… plus de contact entre nos peaux, plus de ses gémissements, plus de ses caresses… plus d'ELLE tout simplement.

Toute fois, je savais qu'à même pas 17 ans, elle devait être que très peu expérimenté voir même pas du tout… alors j'avais conscience que c'était à moi de poser des limites, à moi de m'arrêter… à moi de…

Alors la tête toujours nicher dans sa poitrine, je lui demandais.

_**« Bella… mon trésor… dis moi… je t'en supplie… dis moi… demande moi d'arrêter… »**_

_**« Continue… encore… »**_

_**« Bella ? »**_

Pour toute réponse, elle fit glisser ses mains le long des mes cotes avant de les faire se rejoindre sur l'attache de mon pantalon. Un grognement traversa ma poitrine alors que mes mains venaient se poser les siennes.

_**« Bébé ? »**_

_**« Je le veux… »**_

_**« Tu es sûre ? »**_

_**« Oui… pas toi ? »**_

Elle me fit une petite moue boudeuse avec ses lèvres et je jurerais qu'elle pourrait se mettre à pleurer si je disais « non ». Je posais mon front contre le sien, capturant son regard chocolat, puis je pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre.

_**« Mon chaton… Si tu pouvais imaginer à quel point je le veux… à quel point je TE veux… combien j'ai envie de toi… »**_

Avec un sourire elle détacha mon pantalon qui tomba à mes chevilles, je du lâcher son corps et me tenir à la table le temps de virer d'un coup de talon tous ce qui me gênait, chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon.

Il ne me restait plus que la tente du cirque Benzini qui me servait de caleçon et qui ne cachait rien du désir que je ressentais pour Ma Bella.

Hésitante, elle passa sa main sur mon sexe recouvert, je poussais un râle de plaisir en réponse à son geste… prenant doucement confiance en elle, elle entra sa main sous le chapiteau ou elle ne tarda pas à faire la connaissance de Ed, mon sexe et le maître des lieux. Elle passa timidement ses doigts le long de ma tige, elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle senti une goûte du liquide pré-éjaculatoire perler à la pointe de mon gland.

Je passais à mon tour une main dans mon sous-vêtement, allant chercher la sienne pour lui montrer les gestes à faire, comment serrer en faisant coulisser sa main le long de ma queue tendue pour elle, comment se servir de mon fluide corporelle pour mieux glisser autour de mon membre.

Je la laissais ensuite s'occuper seule de ma virilité, ma main alla se poser sur sa cuisse caressant sa peau diaphane, allant palper ses fesses rondes en passant sous la « culotte » de son justaucorps. Pétrissant ses hanches, je ne pu empêcher mon bassin faire des mouvements de va et vient au rythme de sa main, celle-ci allant de temps à autre effleurer mes boules tendues…

_**« Ô… Bella… ce que tu me fais… c'est… il… il y a pas de mots… »**_

Cette fois ce fut elle qui vient chercher mes lèvres pour un baiser au combien passionné. Pendant ce temps, je la sentis faire glisser lentement mon boxer sur mes cuisses, je l'aidais rapidement à m'en débarrasser. Elle trembla alors que je recouvris de ma main son intimité toujours cachée sous le bas de sa tenue de compétition.

Quand je sentis sa deuxième main venir prendre mes bijoux de famille, les malaxant lentement, alors que la première continuait à me faire endurer la plus douce des tortures, je poussais à mon tour un gémissement de plaisir.

Je commençais ensuite à faire bouger mes doigts son pubis. Bella se tendis en poussant un petit couinement aigu – pareil à un cri de souris – J'arrêtais aussitôt tout mouvement pour la regarder dans les yeux…

_**« Bella ? »**_

_**« … »**_

N'ayant pas de réponse je repris. _**« Bella… mon trésor… je… heu… tu as déjà eu un petit copain ? »**_

_**« Ben… je suis sortie une fois avec un gars… le fils du meilleur ami de mon père… il m'a embrassé… et… je… »**_

_**« Trésor ? Tu ? »**_

Elle me regarda, un peu honteuse. _**« Je... lui… ai mis… mon poing dans la figure… »**_

J'eu du mal à retenir un petit rire, je l'imaginais sans peine… petit chaton en colère sortant ses griffes contre « l'agresseur »… une image qui me plaisait beaucoup trop…

_**« Personne d'autre ? »**_

Elle me fit non d'un signe de tête.

_**« Donc tu es… »**_

_**« Vierge… oui… » **_Elle hésita quelques secondes puis continua… _**« Ca te pose un problème ? »**_

Je lui souris avant de lui répondre. « _**A moi ? Non absolument aucun problème… mais toi… tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »**_

_**« Je te veux… Edward… »**_

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, avoir une aventure avec une « patiente » - mineur de surcroît (mais qui à la majorité sexuelle me rappela la part primitive de mon cerveau) était une chose, de là à la déflorer… il y avait une marge… puis je me rendis compte que plutôt de me m'effrayer la perspective de lui prendre sa virginité, d'être le premier à honorer son corps m'excitait encore plus… rendant mon sexe encore plus douloureux…

_**« Ok… mais… »**_

Je ne dis rien de plus, je nouais ses jambes autour de ma taille en passant mes mains sous ses fesses, l'invitant au passage à accrocher ses bras à mon cou. Je la soulevais doucement.

_**« Edward ? »**_

_**« Pas ici… pas comme ça… pas sur une table d'auscultations… »**_

Laissant mes habits aux pieds de la dite table, je nous dirigeais lentement vers le canapé posé dans l'angle de mon bureau. (Dans un coin de ma tête je notais de remercier Emmett de m'avoir « forcé » à installer une aussi grande banquette dans mon bureau) Bella gémissait à chacun de mes pas alors que mon sexe frottait contre une zone sensible de son intimité.

Délicatement je l'allongeais sur le canapé en prenant place au dessus d'elle. Me penchant pour aller trouver ses lèvres je frottais mon bassin contre son pubis, mon sexe cherchant un certain soulagement de la tension qu'il supportait.

Mes mains repartirent d'elles même à la découverte de son corps, tantôt sur sa merveilleuse poitrine tantôt sur ses hanches pleines. Bella se laissait peu à peu consumer part la fièvre qui m'habitait, elle ne cessait d'onduler son bassin provoquant maintes frictions entre nos sexes. Elle cherchait elle aussi une sorte d'échappatoire aux multiples sensations que nos corps éprouvaient.

A chaque fois que mes lèvres quittaient les siennes de légers gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge, parfois accompagné de «Ô » et de « oui »… parfois des deux… et j'aimais ça…

Voulant lui procurer encore plus de plaisir, je me redressais la faisant relâcher l'emprise que ses jambes avaient sur ma taille. Je l'encourageait à lever son bassin afin je puisse lui retirer complètement sa combinaison.

Je suivais des yeux le tissu glisser le long de ses cuisses parfaitement galbés, profitant au passage de sa peau soyeuse sous mes doigts. Arriver aux chevilles, je fis attention en faisant passer la droite, je ne voulais lui faire mal alors qu'elle était déjà blessée, je la reposais délicatement sur le canapé avant de me tourner vers la cheville gauche. Je pris quelques secondes pour embrasser son pied si petit qui avait provoqué en moi de nombreux fantasmes avant de le poser à son tour.

J'étais à présent assis sur mes genoux entre les cuisses de Ma Bella et lorsque celle-ci s'aperçu que j'observais son corps maintenant totalement nu, elle chercha à se couvrir de ses mains, un bras devant sa poitrine, son autre main recouvrant son pubis.

_**« Ne te cache pas mon trésor… tu es magnifique… »**_

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de corps. Je pris, à nouveau, quelques secondes pour graver en moi cette image parfaite de ma douce Bella allongée, nue, devant moi. Ses cheveux lâchés autour de son visage contrastaient avec le jaune pale du sofa, sa poitrine bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, ses hanches comme une invitation à la luxure se tendaient dans ma direction, j'arrivais enfin à son intimité recouverte une légère toison brune qui semblait d'une douceur incomparable.

Comme pour ne pas briser un rêve, je me penchais lentement vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Prenant appuis sur mon bras gauche, je laissais le droit descendre lentement sur son corps, caressant un instant un sein, contournant le creux de son nombril avant de se poser son intimité. Je jouais quelques secondes avec poils qui ornaient son pubis avant d'effleurer du bout du doigt son petit clitoris.

Elle se figea avec un hoquet de surprise aussitôt je lui demandais…

_**« Mon trésor… Tu veux que j'arrête ? »**_

_**« Continu… »**_

_**« Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête… quand tu veux… je te promets que je stopperais tout… »**_

_**« Je le veux… Edward… s'il te plait… continu… »**_

Je lui posais un bisous sur le bout du nez avant me concentrer à nouveau sur ma main droite. Taquinant sa boule de nerf avant de descendre dessiner l'entré de mon paradis… recueillant les fruits de son plaisir je remontais caresser son clitoris. Bella n'était plus que gémissements, elle avait réussi à repasser ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses doigts jouaient à nouveaux avec mes cheveux. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à me contrôler, à prendre le temps de la préparer, je voulais lui donner tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait et je pense que c'est cela qui m'a permis de tenir.

Quand elle fut suffisamment détendu, je présentais mon index à son entré, la pénétrant lentement en faisant de petit mouvement de va et vient afin que mon doigt soit bien humidifié pour ne pas la blesser, lorsque mon index fut totalement à l'intérieur de son corps je sentis sur le bout de mon doigts les contours de son hymen. Elle se crispa en sentant la pression que je faisais sur sa virginité. Pour la détendre à nouveau je permis à mon pouce de retourner jouer avec son clitoris pendant que je caressais son visage de mon autre main tout lui promettant une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour tout arrêter.

Elle me fit un petit signe de tête accompagner d'un sourire et alors je retirais à nouveau mon doigt avant de le rentrer encore une fois accompagné de mon majeur, tout deux travaillant de concert sur sa petite fente humide, la préparant du mieux que je le pouvais pour la suite.

Après quelques minutes, Bella reposa sa main sur mon sexe, le caressant comme je lui avais montré plus tôt. Je sus alors qu'elle était prête, retirant mes doigts je récoltais un maximum de son nectar puis j'enroulais ma main autour de ma bite afin bien lubrifier ma verge pour la pénétration. Je la présentais alors à son intimité, caressant un instant son paquet de nerf avec le gland avant de le pousser à son entré.

Elle grimaça légèrement quand je fis passer la tête de mon sexe en elle, puis je continuais d'avancer, effectuant de petite poussée jusqu'à sentir son hymen contre mon gland. Je m'arrêtais, cherchant dans son regard la moindre hésitation… rien… juste du désir… je passais alors une main sous ses fesses, pour ajuster l'angle alors que de mon autre main je pris la sienne et nouais nos doigts ensemble au dessus de sa tête.

Tout en la regardant dans les yeux, je donnais un dernier coup de rein, brisant la barrière de son innocence et à ce moment j'éprouvais tellement de sensation extraordinaire que j'eu toutes les peines du monde à : 1/ ne pas jouir sur le champs, 2/ ne pas la prendre comme un forcené en cherchant seulement ma libération mais quand je vis les larmes aux coins de yeux de ma Bella, je me reteins de faire quoique ce soit… juste couvrir son visage de baiser, lui demandant de me pardonner…

Elle me demanda quelques instants puis elle commença elle même à bouger son bassin me faisant coulisser hors de son corps avant me faire entrer en levant les hanches vers moi. Je bougeais à mon tour, suivant ses gestes, respectant le rythme de ses hanches. Après une petite dizaine d'aller retour, elle se mit à gémir de plaisir.

_**« Ô ! »**_

_**« C'est bon ? »**_

_**« Oui… Comme ça… c'est… »**_

Poussé par ses gémissants, je me laissais moi aussi gagné par le plaisir qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

_**« Ô… oui… encore… c'est… oui… encore… »**_

_**« Ma Bella… tu es… tellement… serré… c'est… si bon… d'être en… toi… Ô… oui… »**_

_**« Han… oui… Edward… là… encore… oui… »**_

Je pris soudain ses hanches à deux mains, poussant plus profondément en elle, touchant le fond de son ventre.

_**« OUI ! EDWARD ! »**_

je la sentis se resserrer encore plus contre son sexe, décuplant au maximum les sensations je ne fis que deux aller retour de plus avant de me laisser aller à mon tour, jouissant au creux de son intimité en libérant un profond râle de plaisir.

_**« Oh mon Dieu… BELLLA ! »**_

Je me laissais retomber contre son corps, caressant tendrement ses courbes féminines alors que nous cherchions tout deux à reprendre notre souffle.

Je ne voulais pas bouger… j'étais bien là, sur Bella, en Bella, sentir son corps – encore parcouru de frissons de plaisir – se blottir contre moi… c'était totalement incroyable… je ne pensais pas avoir déjà été aussi bien à un quelconque moment de mon existence.

Nous restions donc un long moment sans bouger, profitant simplement de la plénitude de ce moment parfait. Toute fois quand je sentis Ma Bella commencer à trembler de froid je me redressais.

_**« Tu as froid ? »**_

_**« Je ne veux pas bouger… je suis bien là… »**_

_**« Moi aussi… n'empêche… tu as froid… »**_

A regret, je quittais son corps et son étreinte pour aller chercher mon T-shirt, j'enfilais mon caleçon au passage. Je lui tendis mon haut qu'elle passa rapidement alors que je m'asseyais à ses cotés, l'accueillant avec plaisir quand elle vient se blottir dans mes bras.

_**« Merci… Edward… c'était… »**_

_**« Magique… fantastique… Merveilleux… »**_

_**« Oui… les trois… et plus encore…»**_

_**« Pour moi aussi mon trésor… pour moi aussi… »**_

Je la berçais pendant plusieurs minutes avant que mon regard soit attire par la pendule… 20h30…

_**« Il se fait tard… tu devrais rentrer… »**_

_**« Tu… veux que je parte… »**_

_**« Non… mais… c'est tard… ton père va s'inquiéter… »**_

_**« Oh… Papa travaille de nuit… »**_

_**« D'accord… »**_

Bella frissonna une nouvelle fois.

_**« Tu devrais te changer avant de vraiment tomber malade… »**_

Cette fois elle se leva, grimaçant lorsque son pied droit entra en contacte avec le sol.

_**« Attend… je vais t'aider… »**_

Je me levais à mon tour ramassant à la hâte nos vêtements puis je la pris dans mes bras pour me diriger vers les vestiaires. Je la posais sur un banc.

_**« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »**_

_**« Oui… mais mon bandage… »**_

_**« Je t'en referais un »**_

Elle se redressa, attrapant son nécessaire de douche dans son cassier avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire timide sur son visage.

_**« Tu viens avec moi ? Pour m'aider… »**_

_**« Bien sur… On ne voudrait pas que tu glisses sur le carrelage mouillé… »**_

_**« Absolument »**_

Je partais cette fois en direction des douches, chopant deux ou trois serviettes au passage. Je la déposais devant une grande cabine puis je réglais l'eau à bonne température. Je me retournais pour la trouver debout là où je l'avais laissé dans mon T-shirt des Rolling Stone beaucoup trop grand pour elle (il lui arrivait mi-cuise et une épaule dépassait de l'encolure)

Comment faisait elle ? Nous venions de merveilleusement faire l'amour et pourtant j'étais à nouveau dur comme du roc…

Elle se mordillait doucement la lèvre, le rose aux joues. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser avant de lui retirer mon T-shirt, je virais en vitesse mon sous vêtement avant de nous faire entrer sous la douche.

Bella frissonna au contact de l'eau avant de laisser sa tête retomber en arrière pour se mouiller complètement les cheveux…

Ce geste – volontaire ou non – envoya sa poitrine dans ma direction, me tenant de la plus belle des manières, je m'avançais et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Quand elle fit un geste en direction de sa bouteille de shampoing je la ramassais avant elle.

_**« Laisse moi te laver… »**_

Elle acquiesça en silence avant de me tourner le dos, doucement, je commençais par laver ses cheveux avant de les rincer comme il faut puis je pris son gel douche et j'entrepris de la laver complètement. Je partis de ses épaules, faisant mousser le produit sur chacun de ses bras puis je posais mes mains sur son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine que je caressais au passage, m'attardant quelques instants sur ses pointes dressés pour la faire gémir.

Je descendis ensuite le long de son corps, tournant sur ses hanches je viens masser ses fesses avant de me baisser pour nettoyer ses jambes.

Ainsi positionné, je ne perdais absolument rien de sa chute de rein et de son magnifique cul… je du me retenir de me relever pour la prendre sauvagement par derrière contre le mur de la douche… au lieu de ça, je posais mes lèvres sur la petite fossette qu'elle avait juste au dessus de sa raie culière.

Je fini par me redresser de la diriger sous le jet d'eau afin de la rincer. Lorsque chaque once de mousse eu quitté son corps, elle prit à son tour le shampoing et me regarda.

_**« A mon tour… »**_

_**« Je vais sentir la fraise… »**_

_**« Comme moi… »**_

Je ne pu retenir un sourire en lui répondant. _**« Comme toi… alors d'accord… »**_

Comme elle était beaucoup petite que moi (elle ne devait pas faire plus que le mètre 55 alors que j'avais largement dépasser les 1 mètre 80) je m'agenouillais devant elle, embrassant son nombril qui se trouvait du coup juste à la hauteur de mes lèvres.

Bella était très concentrée alors qu'elle lavait chacune des parties de mon corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre, absolument rien n'échappa à sa vigilance, une fois sa tache accomplie elle me fit signe de me rincer.

Je l'attirais alors dans mes bras, la plaçant dos contre mon torse puis je repris pour sa plus grande surprise la bouteille de gel douche.

_**« Tu as oublié un endroit ? »**_

_**« Oui… »**_ Je posais ma main savonneuse sur son sexe_**. « Là… »**_

_**« Ô ! »**_

_**« Oui « Ô »… je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin… »**_

Je commençais à faire lentement bouger mes doigts, caressant chaque replis de son intimité, elle poussait de petit gémissement – entre plaisir et douleur.

_**« Ca va ? Tu as mal ? »**_

_**« Non… ça va… »**_

_**« T'es sûre ? C'est pas trop douloureux ? »**_

_**« Non… pas douloureux… plutôt… inconfortable… »**_

_**« Dans ce cas… »**_

Je continuais alors à la caresser au rythme de ses gémissements, laissant parfois un doigt entrer légèrement en elle. Bella s'appuya ensuite complètement contre moi, emprisonnant ainsi mon sexe entre nous, quand elle commença à se frotter à moi cela m'apporta une partie du soulagement dont ma bite avait besoin.

Rapidement mon bassin se mit à bouger au même rythme que le sien cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Surpris, je grognais quand je senti la main de ma Bella, venir entourer mon sexe. Ses doigts reprirent la même danse que plus tôt sur le canapé, adoptant inconsciemment un rythme identique aux miens qui allaient et venaient dans son intimité humide.

Après plusieurs merveilleuses minutes passer à se caresser, je sentis quand le plaisir fut sur le point de submerger ma douce Belle, son corps se tendit, ses muscles se contractant, elle lança sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule alors que son dos s'arquait. Par dessus son épaule, je voyais ses seins danser au rythme fou de sa respiration, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte sur des gémissements qu'elle n'essayait même plus de retenir, Elle vient dans ma main après une dernière caresse de mon pouce sur clitoris.

_**« Ô ! MON DIEU OUI ! EDWARD ! »**_

Prise dans son orgasme le sera plus fortement ma bite dans sa main, si je n'avais pas été aussi proche de la libération j'aurais pu avoir mal mais au lieu de ça, je jouis à mon tour dans un grondement sourd.

_**« BELLA ! »**_

Je passais les minutes suivantes à reprendre mon souffle en tenant Bella dans mes bras, je la serrais contre moi de peur qu'elle ne tombe sans mon appuie ou encore que je ne tombe sans son soutien.

Quand elle lâcha mon sexe, je desserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille, forçant mes doigts à quitter leur cachette préférée. Je reculais d'un pas et la je vis mon sperme couler du bas de son dos jusque sur ses fesses. Inutile de préciser que cette vision m'émoustillait plus que nécessaire… je me mis une claque mental pour me faire penser à autre chose. Elle venait d'avoir sa première fois avec prolongation dans la douche, sans compter qu'elle avait été blessée à la cheville…

Elle avait besoin de s'habiller, ensuite d'un nouveau bandage et de se reposer… pas que je lui fasse subir les derniers outrages toute la nuit…

De plus je ne suis pas sûr… en faite je suis certain que Papa Swan n'apprécierait pas que sa fille ne soit pas dans son lit quand il rentrera demain matin…

Alors je nous rinçais une dernière fois en vitesse avant de nous sortir de l'eau, j'attrapais une serviette que je glissais sur ses épaules avant de glisser la deuxième autour de ma taille. Je la séchais avec douceur avant de la porter jusqu'à son vestiaire. Je la déposais sur son banc et lui tendis ses vêtements.

_**« Habille toi pendant que je vais chercher de quoi refaire ton bandage. »**_

Toujours vêtu de ma serviette, je parti en direction de mon bureau où je m'habillais en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre de quoi lui faire un bandage plus quelques analgésiques pour la douleur.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le vestiaire, elle finissait d'attacher son jeans slim noir, elle n'avait pas encore remit son pull, me laissant ainsi admirer son petit soutien gorge tout simple en coton noir. Je secouais la tête pour retrouver les idées claires avant de m'approcher d'elle.

Elle passa rapidement son petit pull blanc avant de se rasseoir sur le banc, je lui refis son bandage avant de l'aider à enfiler ses converses basses. Elle récupéra ses affaires et je l'aidais à marcher jusqu'au parking.

Je mis l'alarme en route et fermais la porte double tour avant de me tourner vers Bella.

_**« Tu vas réussir à conduire ? »**_

_**« Heu… oui… c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… »**_

_**« je te ramènes »**_

" _**Mais… mon camion… »**_

_**« Laisse moi la clé… je verrais avec Emmett pour te le rapporter demain… »**_

_**« Ok… »**_

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte passager et je l'aidais à prendre place puis je fis le tour de ma Volvo avant de m'installer derrière le volant.

Nous roulions depuis presque 20 minutes, moi concentré sur la route, elle à regarder passer les arbres à travers sa fenêtre lorsqu'elle murmura si doucement que je failli ne pas l'entendre.

_**« Tu regrettes ? »**_

Aussitôt je pilais avant de me ranger sur le bord de la route en Warning, je débouclais ma ceinture avant de me tourner vers elle, je tirai sur son bras pour la forcer à me regarder et je constatais avec horreur qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux…

_**« NON ! Bien sûr que non ! »**_

_**« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as presque rien dis depuis qu'on est sorti de la douche… »**_

_**« Bella… je… j'essaye de me contrôler… et crois moi… c'est pas facile… »**_

_**« C'est vrai ? »**_

_**« Oui… mon trésor… la seule chose que je veux c'est recommencer… encore et encore… te prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables mais… »**_

_**« Mais ? »**_

_**« C'est pas raisonnable… tu… tu as besoin de te reposer… »**_

_**« Mais… »**_

_**« Pas de mais cette fois ci… pense à ta cheville… ton corps à besoin de repos… »**_

_**« Je suis bien… »**_

_**« Bella… je suis plus vieux que toi… »**_

_**« Et alors ? »**_

_**« Bébé… tu as 16 ans… j'en ai 25… »**_

_**« D'abord j'aurais 17 ans dans un mois ensuite ma mère à 11 ans de plus que mon beau père et alors ? »**_

_**« Je ne pense pas que ton père voit les choses de la même façon… »**_

_**« Il a pas à le savoir… »**_

_**« Bella… »**_

_**« J'ai plus de 16 ans… je ne suis plus une enfant et l'Etat de Washington estime que je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions quand il s'agit de mon corps ou de ma sexualité… » **_

_**« Bella… bébé… ne pleure pas…s'il te plait… »**_

_**« Alors ne me rejette pas… »**_

Elle sécha ses larmes puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, je lui caressais la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_**« On en rediscutera plus tard… je te le promet... mais là… tu es fatiguée… je te raccompagne chez toi… »**_

Elle acquiesça en silence et je repris la route. Je me garais devant chez elle. Je lui tendis le flacon d'analgésique.

_**« Tiens c'est pour ta cheville… prend en un avant de dormir et demain à l'heure des repas, je te conseille de le prendre au milieu du repas… pour éviter les crampes ou brûlures d'estomac… »**_

_**« Ok… »**_

_**« Et sinon ça va aller pour… »**_ Je regardais avec insistance son entre jambe.

_**« Oui… ça tire un peu mais ça va aller… »**_

_**« Applique une bouillotte sur ton ventre… ça devrais sinon stopper au moins calmer les tiraillements… »**_

_**« Ok… »**_

_**« A demain Bella… je passerais te voir en te ramenant ton camion… »**_

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

_**« A demain… Bonne nuit… »**_

_**« Merci toi aussi… »**_

Elle sorti de la voiture et avança en boitillant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, là elle se retourna et me fit un dernier sourire de refermer lentement la porte derrière elle.

J'avais regardé avec envie son corps s'éloigner, pensant à ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui. J'avais regardé son corps de jeune femme, disparaître derrière la porte.

Je posais ma tête contre le volant de ma voiture, je me sentais perdu.

Depuis 3 ans, je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'elle serait mon éternelle tentation, seulement maintenant que j'avais goûté au fruit défendu, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir la force ou même l'envie d'y renoncer.

**MET – **

**Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez penser…**

**Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…**

**Si vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, ou même d'autres histoires (il y en a pleins et des fantastiques – je ne citerais pas, la liste est trop longue et j'aurais trop peur d'en oublier ^^ - ça ce passe sur (enlever les espaces et les «»)**

**www « . » lovelemon – in – fic « . » com**

PS

Juste un petit truc, il y a quelques temps, une auteur m'a contacter pour me prévenir que plusieurs des mes histoires (Stargate SG-1) avaient été publiées – avec d'autres – sur un blog sans que les auteurs n'ai été sollicités pour accords ou même crédités de leur travail.

Alors ce n'est pas je ne veuilles partager mes histoires (au contraire, si je les ai écrites c'est pour qu'elles soient lu – voir appréciées), je demande juste à être prévenue, une demande en MP sur FF ou sur Lovelemon et normalement vous aurez mon accord…


End file.
